129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvan Power
Spell Properties Spell Characteristics |- | 1 || Changes appearance to a tree (2 turns) -100 MP (2 turns) Magic reduction of 1000 (2 turns) Physical reduction of 1000 (2 turns) -100 AP (2 turns) || - || 6 || 0-1 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 15 || 17 |- | 2 || Same effects: 2 turns || - || 5 || 0-2 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 14 || 17 |- | 3 || Same effects: 3 turns || - || 5 || 0-3 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 13 || 17 |- | 4 || Same effects: 3 turns || - || 4 || 0-4 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 12 || 17 |- | 5 || Same effects: 4 turns || - || 3 || 0-5 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 11 || 17 |- | 6 || Same effects: 4 turns || - || 2 || 0-6 || - || 1/100 || - || - || 10 || 117 |} Comments This spell temporarily transforms you, an ally or a summon into a small tree, and protects you from many forms of damage while transformed. However, Silvan Power does not grant invulnerability. Some attacks, notably the Iop spell Iop's Wrath, can do the 1000+ damage necessary to penetrate Silvan Power. Additionally some categories of damage are unaffected by Silvan Power such as poisons like Paralyzing Poison or a Mush Mush's Poisoning. Reflection damage from Earthquake damage reflected off someone wearing Prespic Set items will also ignore the Silvan Power; this includes Prespic Set items that you may be wearing if you cast Earthquake before casting Silvan Power. You can also take damage from being knocked back into an object or monster, such as from a Boar's Spitment attack. Also, while you cannot expend any MPs, you are not immobile. You can be affected by knockback attacks or subject to a Sacrier's Transposition spell. History As of 2006/06/07, when Paralyzing Poison is cast on someone under Silvan Power, damage is calculated as if the Sadida had spent all of his available APs. For example a typical Sadida with no AP modifiers, will suffer 6 points of damage at the end of his turn if both Silvan Power and a level 3 Paralyzing Poison were in effect. The same Sadida equipped with a God Rod, which gives an extra AP every turn, will take 7 points of damage at the end of his turn if both Silvan Power and a level 3 Paralyzing Poison were in effect. This means that having more APs can work against you if using Silvan Power in a fight against monsters that can cast strong Paralyzing Poison spells such as higher level Mush Mushes or Fungi Masters. (At some point in time, this interaction was different: Sadidas would take damage from Paralyzing Poison as if he expended the same number of APs as he did in the round that he cast Silvan Power. For example, a Sadida that had only cast a level 5 Silvan Power would take damage from Paralyzing Poison as if he had use 3 APs in every round that he was under Silvan Power. If the Sadida had cast Earthquake and a level 5 Silvan Power in the same turn, every round that he was under Silvan Power, he would take damage as if he had used 5 APs.)